


Единица измерения

by nomuad



Series: bodyswap!AU HQ!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: Да, они разные. И именно поэтому если один будет думать, что между ними тысячи световых лет, то другой просто выберет другую единицу измерения.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!АУ, в которой соулмейты в определенный момент обмениваются телами на некоторое время, чтобы решить для себя, подходят они друг другу или нет.   
> Подобный феномен во вселенной не до конца изучен и шанс обрести родственную душу крайне мал.  
> Эта работа - первая из цикла.

Ушиджима никогда не мог подумать, что встанет перед таким сложным выбором.

В его жизни всегда все было просто и понятно. Пусть и с точки зрения других людей сам Ушиджима простым и понятным не выглядел, но сам он не считал, что в его жизни было много тупиковых ситуаций.

Ему до сих пор не ясно, почему Ойкава так противился предложению пойти в Шираторизаву, каким образом Карасуно победили, да и природа человеческих взаимоотношений — сложная штука.

Но такие вещи как выбор нижнего белья, например, никогда для Ушиджимы сложной штукой не были.

До этого момента.

Перед ним выдвинутый ящик комода, в котором целая стопка нижнего белья. Казалось бы — бери любые, не раздумывая, кого это будет волновать?

Но что-то внутри Ушиджимы противилось при взгляде на ткань ярких расцветок, на рисунки мультяшных персонажей, на дурацкие надписи, половина которых даже не на японском или английском.

Выбор белья — важная вещь для спортсмена. Сам Ушиджима когда-то давно выбрал для себя марку и брал только ее, выигрывала она и в цене, и в удобстве. И была спортивной.

Ушиджима никогда таким не занимался, но сейчас он тщательно подбирал синоним для обозначения парашютистых цыплячьих трусов с ярко-красным словом «Банзай!» с тыльной стороны.

Не то чтобы у Ушиджимы был особый утонченный эстетический вкус, но даже он понимает, насколько это странно.

Закрыв глаза, он наугад вытаскивает первую попавшуюся пару трусов и коленом задвигает ящик обратно.

Ну, хотя бы не желтые.

И еще Ушиджима заметил, что многое у него получается непроизвольно. Он даже не задумывался о том, где брать белье, с какой стороны выключать будильник и ванную находит наугад.

Зеркало над раковиной побольше. Удалось рассмотреть себя — точнее, не совсем себя, — получше.

Значит, Ушиджима не ошибся и он действительно в теле Хинаты Шое.

Волосы ото сна сбились в клоки, однако нигде не видно было ни расчески, ни какого-нибудь спрея, наподобие тех, которыми пользуется Тендо. На лице остались следы от подушки, у Ушиджимы обычно их нет, он не обнимает подушку или одеяло во сне, да и спит чаще всего на спине. Так проще расслабить тело, чтобы быстрее уснуть и подняться более бодрым. Эта методика в случае Хинаты вряд ли подойдет.

Потому что они обменялись сознаниями, но мозги в голове остались те же. И помнят они оба лишь то, что крепко сидит в памяти. Какой высоты Фуджи Ушиджима в теле Хинаты может и не припомнить, если последний не забивал этим голову.

Но также Ушиджима и не узнает, что хранит в потаенных уголках своей памяти Хината, чего он боится, о чем сожалеет, чего не желает.

Потому что у всех — даже у родственных душ — могут быть друг от друга секреты.

Ушиджима и не предполагал, что найдет свою родственную душу. По крайней мере не так быстро. Всего несколько дней назад он, казалось бы, вообще не думал об этом в принципе.

А сегодня проснулся за десять минут до будильника и понял, что солнце светит прямо в глаза.

В стаканчике на раковине две зубные щетки, и судя по тому, что одна темно-синяя, а другая — розовая и с ручкой в виде Серендипити, у Хинаты есть младшая сестра.

Почистив зубы, Ушиджима зашел в душевую.

Нет особой причины на то, чтобы рассматривать тело Хинаты, но Ушиджима все же рассматривает. Примерить ноги Хинаты достаточно странно. Они крепкие и пружинистые — уже по походке можно понять их отличие от собственных.

Волос на теле Хинаты не так много, но в паху и на подмышках одинаковые вьющиеся кудряшки темного медного цвета, сильно разнящиеся с теми, что на голове.

И изъянов у Хинаты немного. Он самый обычный, и вряд ли Ушиджима испытывал бы странное ощущение при виде него, если бы не знал, что Хината живет волейболом.

Занимает ванную Ушиджима недолго.

И едва он переступает порог комнаты, как телефон начинает настойчиво звенеть.

***

Обычно Хината спит как убитый, и проснуться не помогает даже душераздирающий вопль дешевого будильника, который бренчит своими механизмами каждый раз так, словно вот-вот развалится.

Поэтому когда Хината просыпается от собственного всхрапа, то долго понять не может, что к чему. Всхрап — помнил Хината — слишком низкий, и то ли ото сна голос сел, то ли второй раз сломался. Вдруг в предыдущий раз тело решило взрослеть не до конца, а в этот Хината начнет расти и вширь, и ввысь.

По ногам пробегает холодок, пальцы поджимаются, и Хината беззвучно бурчит.

Не мог же он за ночь резко повзрослеть и вырасти?

Обычно из одеяла Хинаты можно возвести огромную палатку — что он с Нацу иногда и делал, — так что ситуация оказывается все страннее и страннее.

Неохотно разлепив левый глаз, Хината обнаруживает перед собой какие-то цветы. Может, это и не цветы — а просто какие-то кусты, — Хината не особо в них разбирается, но то, что подоконник заставлен разнообразной зеленью, — факт.

Перевернувшись, Хината утыкается взглядом в часы на тумбочке. Фиолетовым неоном на циферблате складываются пять утра, и скорее всего, уже пора вставать.

Если ты не Хината, конечно.

А если ты Хината, и ты в чужом теле, то ты по неосторожности обязательно сметешь чересчур длинной, а потому непривычной конечностью что-нибудь с тумбочки. Часы приземлились на пол с характерным хрустом сломанного пластика.

Все потому что чертова тумбочка стоит слева, и это ужасно неудобно.

Хината не знает, радоваться ему или нет.

Многие отдали бы полцарства за то, чтобы поскорее узнать, кто же его родственная душа. А Хината думает только о том, насколько это помешает его тренировкам. Потому что хоть большая спортивная арена Токио и позади, но впереди — экзамены и последние тренировки.

Конечно, если люди внезапно меняются телами, то это освобождает их от многих обязанностей. Экзамены можно пройти задним числом, например. Но для Хинаты это вообще не вариант. Чем дольше он будет мучиться с учебой, тем меньше времени останется на волейбол.

Пиликанье мобильника раздается откуда-то снизу. Скорее всего, его Хината тоже случайно уронил и не заметил. Стандартная мелодия будильника. Стандартная заставка на экране. И никакого пароля.

Хината таращится на пиксельный цветок секунд десять, вспоминая, что нужно делать с телефоном. Изымались из памяти цифры по одной, но это лучше, чем если Хината бы не заморачивался и не запоминал свой номер вообще.

Совершенно не задумываясь, что Хината может разбудить кого-то в такой ранний час, он нажимает кнопку вызова и прикладывает мобильник к уху.

По ту сторону кто-то, занявший тело Хинаты, говорит голосом Хинаты:

— Хината Шое.

От того, насколько знакомыми оказались интонации, становится страшно. И вскрик, который обычно сопровождает реакцию Хинаты на Ушиваку, совсем не звучит из этих уст правильно.

И после обмена репликами они оба не знают, что сказать.

Хината об Ушиваке даже и не думал вовсе, ну, в таком ключе особенно. А Ушивака просто немногословен, как и всегда.

— Что будем делать? — первым решает начать Хината.

— Если что-то свыше решило, что этот вариант из всех остальных самый приемлемый, значит, нам нужно прислушаться и разобраться.

— Нет-нет, погоди! Никто не должен знать!

— Почему?

— Ну… Это же я! И ты! И мы?

— Я прошу тебя прийти в университет и сообщить преподавателю и тренеру о ситуации. Скажи, что делать мне.

— Ни в коем случае не выдавай себя! По крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы не придем к какому-то выводу.

— Хината Шое.

— Ушивака?

— Я — левша. И я не умею летать.

***

Пришлось повозиться. После того, как Хината выяснил, что пишется ему левой рукой нормально, хоть и непривычно — так же, как и Ушиджиме правой, — они договорились попробовать пока никому ни о чем не сообщать.

Ушиджима лишь просил не игнорировать почту и звонки от преподавателей и Тендо, а Хината — не пропускать тренировки.

Еще пришлось обменяться электронными адресами, чтобы всегда быть на связи. Вдруг случится что-то уж совсем непредвиденное.

Хотя учитывая в каком мире они живут, вряд ли существует что-то еще более непредвиденное.

Ушиджима, когда Хината кладет трубку, не знает, чем себя занять. Как объяснил Хината, в школу придется ехать на велосипеде через горы. Дорога займет около получаса, и Ушивака точно вряд ли заблудится, если будет ехать по дороге никуда не сворачивая.

На пробежку этим утром точно не стоит тратить время, поэтому Ушиджима просто разминается. Тело не особо хочет слушаться, некоторые упражнения не даются, но все легко можно исправить ежедневными занятиями.

Сверившись с расписанием, висящим над столом, Ушиджима складывает в рюкзак тетради и учебники.

Через дверцу шкафа переброшена школьная форма. Последний раз Ушиджима примерял гакуран на выпускной средней школы.

И, взяв форму в руки, Ушиджима поначалу посомневался, а налезет ли она на него?  
Что было глупо. Но не забыть о своем положении трудно, когда так много незнакомых вещей попадают в поле зрения и внимание сосредотачивается на них.

Когда в коридоре слышатся шаркающий звук шагов, Ушиджима уже одет и готов отправиться в школу.

— С добрым утром, — говорит Ушиджима, сталкиваясь с Нацу.

Хината сказал: «Ей лучше не отказывать».

Выглядит Нацу безобидно. Сонная, закрывающая рот маленькой ладошкой, со сползшими за ночь заколками с волос. У нее пухлые щеки, круглое лицо и рыжие ресницы. Ее облик врезается в память, и даже когда Ушиджима уже спускается вниз, он видит ее перед глазами.

Нацу Ушиджиме заведомо нравится, хотя с детьми ладить у него не получается. Ни со сверстниками, ни с теми, кто младше, доверительных отношений у него не получается. Если они — эти отношения — не касаются волейбола.

— Братик, ты сегодня рано, — зевает Нацу, бесшумно оказываясь позади.

Ушиджима оборачивается. Пока он стоял и оглядывал коридор, она уже почистила зубы, переоделась и причесалась.

— Не спалось, — коротко отвечает Ушиджима, пытаясь понять, как с ней себя ведет Хината.

— Какой ты странный сегодня.

Как быстро она его раскусила!

Мать Хинаты оставила еду на утро в холодильнике, потому что не любила рано вставать, по инструкции Хинаты Ушиджима достал с верхней полки контейнер с едой и поставил его разогреваться.

Его бенто — в контейнере с синей крышкой, еще нужно не забыть взять вещи для тренировки, мама постирала вчера, а сегодня их можно будет оставить в шкафчике.

Ушиджима не знает, стоит ли спрашивать у Нацу, почему она сама так рано встала — еще шесть утра; он надеется, что не разбудил ее своим разговором.

— Ты опять лохматый, братик. Иди сюда, — зовет она, поднимаясь из-за стола, пока Ушиджима прибирает за ними.

Он просто спихивает все в раковину, потому что предполагает — Хината поступил бы именно так.

Нацу стоит в прихожей, уже держит наготове расческу и сжимает что-то в руке.

— Садись! — говорит она.

«Ей лучше не отказывать», — звучит вкрадчивый голос в голове, и Ушиджима послушно падает на колени.

Расчесываются волосы с трудом, у Ушиджимы волосы тяжелее и покладистей, хватает пары движений, пока они еще влажные, и прическа на весь день обеспечена.

Нацу же колдует над ним минут пять, прежде чем, воскликнув, захлопать в ладоши.

— Вот, все готово!

Ушиджима благодарит ее коротким кивком и возвращается в кухню забрать бенто.

Ему стоит поторопиться, иначе он опоздает.

Последним штрихом становится шарф, который Нацу обвязывает вокруг его шеи.

Если она делает так всегда, Ушиджима совсем не против побыть Хинатой еще денек.

На улице прохладно, и чем выше по дороге в горы, тем морознее становится воздух.

Хината ездит так каждый день, и эти его крепкие ноги больше получаса крутят педали, лишь бы добраться до школы, которая много значит для него.

Вряд ли он поступил в Карасуно просто так, ведь наверняка есть школы ближе.

У Хинаты есть мечта.

Об этом Ушиджима почему-то раньше не задумывался.


	2. Chapter 2

Это началось, когда Ушиджима еще был маленьким.

Его отец был одним из первых людей, который однажды проснулся не то что не в своей постели, но даже не в своем теле. Он позвонил тогда и сказал чужим женским голосом:

— Я скоро вернусь, сынок.

Вспыхнула эпидемия: многие считали, что раз их возлюбленные оказались родственными душами для кого-то другого, то любви не было и в помине. Разрушались семьи, погибали люди, поэтому правительства всех стран начали в срочном порядке созывать лучших гениев мира, чтобы найти ответ, что же стало всей этой суматохе причиной.

В результате долгих исследований ясных результатов добиться не удалось. Родственные души искренне ненавидели друг друга, любили до беспамятства, становились товарищами. Неизменным оставалось одно: все они что-то друг для друга значили и изначально были знакомы.

Для тех, кто оказался в сложной ситуации, приняли меры и на законодательном уровне.

Если бы Хината не упрямился, то мог бы получить освобождение от школы и тренировок, а Ушиджима не пропускал бы университет. Но с другой стороны Ушиджима Хинату понимает, ведь огласка вызовет шумиху. Они мужчины, спортсмены, их лица не раз светились в журналах, у обоих — много преданных фанатов.

Но с другой стороны они могли бы всего лишь встретиться, все обговорить и прийти к обоюдному решению. Тогда все встало бы на свои места.

Отец Ушиджимы вернулся на следующий же день. Он сказал той, кто оказалась его родственной душой, что они могут быть лишь друзьями, потому что у него есть супруга и сын.

От расставания родителей это не спасло, но зато Ушиджима знает, какой его отец хороший человек.

...они же совершенно разные, думает Ушиджима. Не сходятся ни в одном критерии, кроме волейбола. Почему судьба связала именно их? Почему шанс выпал им?

Не то чтобы Ушиджима совсем не рад. Просто пересилить свои недавние мысли слишком трудно. Ведь он хотел сказать: «Я сильнее». Не кому-то, а Хинате. Вертлявому коротышке из Карасуно.

С другой стороны, возможно, из них выйдут отличные товарищи. Они найдут общие темы, будут что-то обсуждать, ходить вместе на пробежки. В конце концов с тех пор, как их с Тендо дорожки разошлись, у Ушиджимы не было ни одного разговора длиннее двух минут. И те — с тренером, командой или преподавателем.

Может, это его шанс.

А еще Ушиджима не понимает, что ему делать. Он не похож на Хинату ни капли; он не сумеет поддержать диалог ни с кем из Карасуно, хоть и вряд ли мальчишеские темы для обсуждений отличались от тех, что помнил Ушиджима. Спорт, девушки, учеба, игры. Хинату сложно представить среди тех, кто рубится в приставку и после школы идет в клуб игровых автоматов, не похоже, что у него есть девушка — но наверняка он ими интересуется, да и думается Ушиджиме, что в учебе Хината не силен.

Сам Ушиджима любит играть в квесты и головоломки, чтобы размяться, в школе он преуспевал. А на волейбол смотрит совсем иначе.

Играть Хинату будет сложно. Уже сложно, ведь даже малышка Нацу с первой же минуты что-то заподозрила.

В Карасуно Ушиджима никогда не был. Но почти все школы строились по одной схеме, так что найти спортзал не составило труда. Он — ранняя пташка, но даже так на велосипедной стоянке уже заняли несколько мест. По пути ему встретились ребята из клуба бега, нарезающие круги вокруг школы, а уже у самого спортзала Ушиджиму нагнал Кагеяма.

— Ты… сегодня слишком рано! Черт, я думал, что если приду на десять минут раньше, то успею.

Ушиджима приподнимает бровь, будто бы спрашивая «зачем?», но быстро понимает, что в духе Хинаты как раз соревнование с кем-нибудь, неважно, в чем. В количестве забитых мячей или в том, кто быстрее доберется до спортзала.

Кагеяма, так и не получив в ответ хоть какой-то ожидаемой реакции, уточняет:

— Ты в порядке, придурок?

— Почему ты обзываешься? — интересуется Ушиджима совершенно бесстрастно, но почему-то чужое связки искажают его вопрос, вкладывая в него какую-то обиженную интонацию.

Кагеяма молча хватает ртом воздух, а Ушиджима трет горло, думая, почему все идет не так, как нужно.

Теперь ответа не получает Ушиджима. Зато он успевает словить мяч, который Кагеяма в два мгновения извлек из спортивной сумки и бросил ему.

— Если примешь хотя бы десять мячей из пятнадцати, то сегодня я больше не назову тебя придурком.

Такие слова Ушиджиму приободряют; видимо, возникший энтузиазм замечает и Кагеяма, а потому его лицо разглаживается и исчезает морщинка между бровей.

При виде мяча Ушиджима думает о том, что в его школьной жизни было много пробелов, и сейчас он может их восполнить. Он не может припомнить ни раза, когда он с кем-то из команды в чем-нибудь соревновался или просто перебрасывался мячом. Тендо гордо зовет его своим другом, для Ушиджимы это многое значит, но сам он не особо понимает, что именно представляет из себя дружба. Он часто слышал фразу «ты совсем не умеешь дружить», и никогда Ушиджиму не волновала ни причина этих слов, ни причина их появления.

Вероятно, для Хинаты Кагеяма — друг. И соперник в одном лице.

Это видно в каждой их переглядке, даже Ушиджиме, не считающимся знатоком межличностных отношений. У него самого не было соперников, никто не мог ему что-то противопоставить. Сейчас, на университетском уровне, может кто-то найдется, но это произойдет не слишком скоро. Ушиджима хочет насладиться соперничеством чуть больше, и ради этого согласен остаться в шкуре Хинаты еще немного.

В приемах Ушиджима не считает себя специалистом, но Кагеяму его результаты удовлетворяют. По крайней мере норму — десять из пятнадцати — Ушиджима выполнил.

Тело Хинаты выглядит маленьким и слабым, но Ушиджима знает, что это не так. Поэтому очень быстро перебарывает всколыхнувшееся удивление, когда ему удается прыгнуть гораздо выше, чем он надеялся.

Не помешала бы еще одна небольшая разминка, чтобы Ушиджима мог выяснить некоторые пределы — гибкости, скорости и высоты прыжка, так что начала тренировки он дожидается с нетерпением.

Семпаи для Хинаты, и просто незнакомые для Ушиджимы третьегодки, встречают его разрозненно; кто-то прыскает, закрывая рот ладонью и отворачивается, кто-то вскидывает брови, кто-то просто довольно улыбается. Ушиджима быстро перебирает варианты: чем он мог себя выдать? Он не успел сказать и слова, просто подошел к спортзалу вместе с Кагеямой, когда семпаи показались из-за угла.

— У тебя новый имидж?

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу что-то подобное из уст Танаки, — говорит кто-то, но с легкой ехидцей добавляет, — но ситуация, конечно, странная.

Кагеяма, стоящий рядом, косится на него, поджимает губы, словно о чем-то задумываясь, а Ушиджима понимает: скорее всего, Хината не приходит в школу с прической от Нацу.

Он говорит:

— Моя сестра делает великолепные прически. Если хотите — я договорюсь с ней, чтобы она сделала вам что-нибудь модное.  
Танака смеется уже в полный голос и, кажется, едва сдерживает слезы.

Либеро Карасуно зовут Нишиноя — если Ушиджиму не подводит память, — и он тоже смеется, хотя вот ему действительно не помешает хороший парикмахер. Нужно будет узнать у Ширабу номер, вдруг кому-нибудь пригодится.

***

«День не задался» — это еще очень мягко сказано. Хината не понимает, как с ним произошло то, что произошло. Задумываться он не собирается, просто решает оставить все так, как есть, пока не нагрянут ближайшие выходные и они с Ушивакой все не обсудят.

Пусть Хинате и объяснили, что где лежит, как добраться до университета и где найти преподавателей и тренера, но на все это ушло гораздо больше времени, чем ушло бы у самого Ушиваки.

— Извините, можно вас, сенсей?

По описанию вроде похож, но если Хината и ошибется, то вроде как Ушивака и не возражал против того, чтобы кто-то узнал.

— Здравствуй, Ушиджима-кун. Ты не пришел на утреннюю тренировку, что-то случилось? — значит, этот тренер — тот тренер, который нужен.

Хината отвел их подальше от посторонних ушей, и вкратце обрисовал ситуацию:

— Ушиджима — моя родственная душа, все произошло сегодня утром, поэтому мы не успели ничего сделать, приношу свои извинения! Я предупреждаю только вас и преподавательский состав, надеюсь на ваше понимание!

Тренер кивает, задумчиво потирает подбородок.

— Значит, сегодня и еще какое-то время тебя можно не ждать? Как я могу к тебе обращаться?

Хината принял решение еще до того, как приехал в университет, но доброе толстощекое лицо почему-то его приободрило. Отказываться от тренировок было бы глупо.

— Меня зовут Хината Шое, приятно познакомиться! Я тоже играю в волейбол, позвольте мне, пожалуйста, посещать тренировки вместе со всеми! Ушивака тоже ходит на тренировки моей команды, поэтому мы вас не подведем и не потеряем форму! — Хината делает поклон, не замечая, как на лице тренера проступает удивление. Тот говорит:

— Хината-кун, значит… — вдумчиво. — Что же, я на тебя рассчитываю. Надеюсь, этот опыт станет полезным и для нас с тобой, и для Ушиджимы-куна.

После Хината обошел преподавателей, но его личностью никто больше не заинтересовался. Сидеть на лекциях оказалось сложнее, чем на уроках. Пришлось целых полтора часа записывать много новой информации, кучу слов Хината не понимал, и вместо нужных кандзи в большинстве своем оказались транскрипции хираганой — потому что Хината к тому же и не понимал, в каком случае была бы нужнее катакана.

Поэтому, входя в тренировочный комплекс, Хината вздыхает с облегчением.

Ему не пришлось долго осваиваться с телом Ушиджимы — ведь Хината так часто мечтал быть высоким и сильным, — и уже давненько его мучит вопрос, как там справляется Ушиджима. Нужно будет отправить ему мейл. Каково это — всю жизнь быть большим, и вмиг стать маленьким?

С университетской командой Ушивака, скорее всего, не особо ладит. Никто с ним не поздоровался — лишь пару человек кивнули в знак приветствия, и кое-кого Хината даже узнает. Бровастый из Сейджо, блоки которого снятся ему иногда в кошмарах, доигровщик из Датеко, которого он видел лишь единожды.

Многие из тех, кого Хината знает, бросили волейбол после школы. Да и шанс встретить кого-то знакомого именно в этом университете очень мал — семпаев Хинаты из Карасуно здесь уж точно нет. А тех, кто еще старше, Хината даже если и видел когда-то, то вряд ли запомнил.

Тренер, видя его, снова улыбается — как старому и доброму знакомому. Хотя это лишь вторая их встреча, да и виделись они всего несколько часов назад. Хината думает, что это хороший знак.

Он старается вести себя ниже травы и тише воды, не прислушиваться к разговорам и не вступать в них. Ему трудно бороться с собой, когда кто-то затрагивает знакомую ему тему, но портить имидж Ушиваки Хинате не хочется. Хината-то здесь недолго, а Ушиджиме еще несколько лет придется играть с этими людьми.

Тренер машет ему, и Хината с радостью уходит подальше от не слишком-то приветливых сокомандников.

— Ушиджима-кун пока не очень ладит с командой, — сразу переходит ближе к теме Сато-сенсей. Нужно отвыкнуть звать его просто «тренер», соглашается сам с собой Хината. — Так что вряд ли они заметят в твоем поведении что-то странное. Я был одним из наблюдателей и тех, кто принимал решение пригласить к нам Ушиджиму-куна. А также я видел матч Карасуно и Шираторизавы, Хината-кун. Наверное, ты заметил, что в Шираторизаве Ушиджима-кун был основой нападения, ключом команды. И многим здесь это не нравится — они до сих пор думают, что Ушиджима-кун хочет перетянуть одеяло на себя. Но я заметил, что он старается меняться, он хочет стать командным игроком. Думаю, именно Карасуно дали ему понять, что неважно, насколько силен игрок по отдельности. Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении…

Хината чувствует себя странно. Ему никогда и не пришла в голову мысль, что даже Ушиваке приходится сложно. Но ведь по нему видно — он любит волейбол, он сделает все ради победы! Как команда может не понимать этого?

— Большинство тех, кого ты здесь видишь, когда-то проигрывали Шираторизаве. И только тебе удалось победить Ушиджиму-куна на пике его силы. В школе, разумеется, — Сато-сенсей довольно потирает подбородок, явно представляя себе успехи Ушиваки в будущем. — Ушиджима-кун говорил о тебе. Как-то вскользь, я даже и не обратил тогда внимания на это… Теперь я понимаю, что ваше школьное соперничество привело к новой вехе его понимания волейбола. И то, что именно ты стал тем, кто помог ему многое переосмыслить, является доказательством того, что сейчас в его теле именно ты, Хината-кун, а не кто-то другой. Ушиджиме-куну это очень важно…

— И о чем именно вы хотели попросить, Сато-сенсей? — нетерпеливо перебивает Хината. — Я сделаю все!

— Попробуй подружиться хоть с кем-нибудь и… в особенности, с Ушиджимой-куном. Я думаю, это пойдет вам на пользу.

…Подружиться с Ушивакой?

Хинате сложно сказать, много ли у него самого друзей. Карасуно, конечно, его семья, они часто проводят вместе время. Но нет того, с кем Хината делится переживаниями и впечатлениями — вне волейбола, в обычной жизни. С Кагеямой они иногда гуляют — ходят по магазинам или в кино, но часто все переходит в обсуждение новых тактик или каких-нибудь матчей. Нет, Кагеяма, конечно, его друг. Друг по волейболу. Но что именно можно назвать дружбой? И кого может назвать другом Ушивака?

Хината сомневается, что хоть когда-нибудь у Ушиваки возникнет такая ассоциация с ним, ведь тогда Ушивака сказал им с Кагеямой много обидных слов, пусть и вряд ли у него была цель их задеть.

Хинате показалось, что даже с другими ребятами из Шираторизавы Ушивака не особо дружит. По-волейбольному.

— Я постараюсь, — медленно выговаривает каждый слог Хината. — Ушивака — сложный человек, и я его совершенно не понимаю! И если вы говорите правду, то нам стоит попробовать поговорить… как друзья.

Хината часто говорил слово «друг». «Друг из средней школы», «друг из соседнего дома», «друг из Чибы», куда они ездили отдыхать с мамой и Нацу.

Видимо, стоит переосмыслить некоторые ценности.

Хината тихонько смеется. Если бы не Цукишима, вряд ли бы ему в голову когда-нибудь пришла такая фраза.

Их разговор с Сато-сенсеем длился не больше пары минут, но за это время тяжелых взглядов прибавилось в несколько раз. Именно из-за этого команда думает, что Ушивака «перетягивает одеяло на себя»? Даже видя, что разговор завел именно тренер?

Эту команду Хината ни за что бы не стал ассоциировать с семьей, как получается делать с Карасуно, Фукуродани и Некомой.

Хината размялся довольно быстро — привычное к тренировкам тело Ушиваки не уступает в выносливости. Зато в скорости и высоте прыжков — да. Но сила удара, даже непривычной левой рукой, оказывается выше всяких похвал.

После разминочных пасов Хината смотрит на ладони с удивлением. Сколько же в Ушиваке силы?

Университетская тренировка ничем не отличается от школьной.

Хината думает: неужели после того, что он увидел в Шираторизаве, в университете будет все настолько легко? Ушиваке же наверняка поступали предложения от самых сильных университетов страны! А он здесь, в Мияги…

Размышлять дальше не дает свисток — приходится приготовиться к первой подаче.

Он в команде с бровастым из Сейджо, что несказанно радует — не придется ежиться от страха при виде длинных, вытянутых над сеткой рук, приказывающих пробивать туда, куда не хочется.

Сил на прыжки уходит меньше, при этом Хината смотрит на поле по ту сторону сетки с привычной высоты, размах получается легким — словно бы он всегда был левшой. Но по мячу он не попадает.

Слышатся насмешливые шепотки, и как бы Хинате захотелось выкрикнуть, чтобы все они замолчали — ведь они-то ничего не понимают! Но он лишь стискивает зубы. Нужно привыкнуть к тому, что если пробивать левой, то стоит чуть-чуть подождать — пас в нужную точку приходит позже, чем если бы он бил правой.

Связующий щурится, словно размышляя — а стоит ли и дальше пасовать такому Ушиджиме, и Хинате нужен всего лишь один-единственный шанс, чтобы доказать, что он чего-то стоит.

Сейчас он уж точно не может подвести Ушиваку!


End file.
